


Nameless Story Tells No Tale

by Evoltolove



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Action, Alternative Perspective, Military, Multi, Mystery, Other, Platonic Romance, Slice of Life, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoltolove/pseuds/Evoltolove
Summary: This city, separated in half by man, nature and stories, is the main character. No writer could give a life to an area, but an area is able to give life to itself. By who is living, who is dying, who is coming and who is going. Stories are not tales, but experiences of dream, for some those are nightmares. This is a nameless story, and this is just a city.





	1. Zero

The summer arrived earlier than expected, it was a hot summer, the cicadas creating concerts in unison without interruption. The streets, filled with children and vendors selling snacks, were more busy than usual. The traffic packed jam with automobiles, bicycles and street cars. What was coming from the west, colliding with what was going towards the north, the ferry didn’t get delayed at all tonight. The fireworks amid the early summer night gave off delightful aura around the city. Men in red blushes, proclaimed that they were barely drunk, indulgence in alcohol by the food stalls. While women sat apart from men, gossiping latest news and fashion in fervor. The city was alive with lights and fireworks, the bustling cacophony was both a bless and a curse, one may not even able to find peace and quiet on this night.  
Across from the bridge that connect two parts of the city from the river, the sounds didn’t bother any residents who were sleeping by the shore. Thanks to the long distance, the mere ferry travel time from both sides would have taken at least one or two hours, it would be much longer by roads. Here,affluent families, reside among dignitaries, businessmen and women, celebrities. At a villa that near center of the inner city, a gathering for the most elite families East Asia has been happening. The gathering presented the taste of upper echelon life styles. Truffle lobster tails, lamb thinnest cuts marinated with one hundred years old Burgundy, servings together with sparkling wines coming off the Great Alps brewery. With many guests presenting, the waiters hurried in and out of kitchens, circling around the room in styles without mistakes. The guests, in their great awe of host’s extravagant tastes and the staff’s competency. Adding to the great mood, under the wine’s influence, with the extensive piano music, and delicate food tastes. Two of the guests felt relaxed, conversation began to break out.  
“Who could have known there are areas quite like here in Asia?” A man in his early 30’s, tall fair skinned, brown hair with muscular structure exclaimed.  
“Well, given between the lousy metro populace in the New York and harsh cold Moscow, I am just glad there aren’t any beggars lying around.” The other, similarly in age, if not bit of taller in the dapper vests replied.  
“You don’t say, I am just glad this port city is changing for the better. From what I have heard it has been improving thanks to the foreign investments”  
“ Yeah, Jean, I figured I should be putting down investment down by the pier and construct a big Ferris wheel.” Pierre, the man in the dapper vests, took off his glasses and wiped them with fine clothes continued the conversation.  
“For?” Jean looked surprised by his friend’s statement when Pierre didn’t seem like he was joking  
“What do you mean for?” Pierre replied in a dead straight tone at Jean.  
“For what purpose do you want with a giant Ferris wheel?” Jean readdressed the question to clarify any misunderstanding.  
“It is good for tax break, can you imagine if the old government was still in charge, it would have costed me a fortune to buy anything here.”  
“That’s about a hundred years ago, you can’t possibly still be living in the past like that! The new reform policy has been very generous with outside companies and invite them build more at the inner countries.”  
“Well, I am sorry for thinking about how the top level heads are still the same family in charge of the old bureaucracy. I just felt like you can’t trust any of these heathens, just look how quickly they changed around once their Emperor was assassinated. All I am saying is that grab any opportunities before they can backstab you.”  
“It is just the alcohol or summer heat getting it to you?”  
“I think is both,” Pierre finished off his leftover in single gulp and as waiters walked by, he placed it on the tray and wiped with napkins. “Jean, I am going to say it, the Concession Development has been probably the best investment for you and I. I don't know how else to spend the fifty million stipends from the Finance Ministry, since we are doing this, the amount of money we can save is-”  
“Of course, Pierre,” Jean let out a sign of relief, “I am pretty certain that you were glad the developments went through for construction projects.”  
“But it is no bigger than the Shimosa Group, God, I wish they would get out the city.” Pierre rolled his eyes as he looked around the ballroom, dazzling in diamond chandeliers, precious gems decorated all over the rooms, classical art pieces hanging like the ripe persimmon that could be handpicked by thieves at anytime. “If only that old man didn’t get the special privilege with the government---”  
Jean, shared the same frustration with his partner. While the Concession Circles were named after territories that were lost during the Great War in 1812, as numerous parts of the region were transformed into foreign properties, but as the government transited into Republican style government from Monarchy. Concessions slowly began to reshape as areas emphasized on trade and exchanges. As all foreign concession lands merged into the general Metropolitan Areas for both locals and foreign businesses to do commerce. Even so under a unified banner, the presence of power players was still a obstacle to get through, here, the local government is in the hands of Shimosa group.  
The two shared an awful silence in amid the music  
“Gentleman,” a soft voice shattered their complete awkwardness, coming behind them. A youthful man donned a black garb, smiled at Jean and Pierre, as both of them turned around.  
“How are gathering going for both of you this evening, are you enjoying yourself with the food and entertainment?”  
“Err---I don’t think---I kno--yo-u” Jean looked at the young man, he only appeared to be in his late teens, but his outfits in black decorated with hints of crimson white stripes. Along with white ponytail, a healthy complexion, his presence gave off lax feelings. No wait, Jean knows who this is, the boy standing before him, the heir to the Shimosa Group. “Ama-”  
“Please, call me Shirou…” A gentle assurance flashed over the two Frenchmen, the radiant of the aura glowed “I am very honored that both of you have committed to come.”  
“No, the pleasure is all ours, to have the prestige heir to the Shimosa clan graced upon us, is a honor.” Pierre raised his glass toward the host “A toast, if you don’t mind.” as the three celebrated such occasion, the lights dimmed out as the jazz band began to tune in.  
“I must say, it is quite lavish for a villa,” Jean finished his drink and placed the cup on the table, “I don’t mean to be rude, it is just that is the Group certain that investing so much assets in the city from the fashion districts to eatery. I am just skeptical that the locals would allow a single group to maintain a large sum of lands from them.”  
“Nevertheless, we have seen growth with the economy and development in the local leaderships.” Shirou asserted, taking out a pocket watch and checking the time. “I don’t think there is any problem with the investments we have had in this port before. All of it, is a necessary step to establish a better trade network for the region, and the growth is always better for all the traders around the global.”  
“Even so, the Shimosa industry has so much diverse investments within every sector, wouldn’t it become burdensome at some point?!” Jean voice became much louder and more firm as Pierre rolled his eyes, looking at his friend, while he is French, Jean’s low tolerance for drinks is better of him during gatherings.  
“Jean, you are getting into your old habits again…” Pierre tried to stop his friend, knowing well that the influence of alcohol may very well be the source of a problem, “I think what my friend here is saying that the Clan is bringing in huge opportunities for all within Northern Region. It must be hard to have a focus that yield dramatic impacts.”  
“Indeed, sometimes it is hard to find a focus with so many given markets, I am sure we will sort it out eventually” Just as after Shirou replying to the Frenchman, a waiter approached them and whispered something into Shirou’s ear in Japanese.  
“I see, understood, please tell the Vice-captain be on standby, then I will join right after I am finished with these gentlemen.” The host smiled at the guests, “do forgive me, I have some urgent businesses that require my attention, please do enjoy the party, Monsieur D’Aramitz and Governor Blancair, and do give my best regard to Maria.I hope it will be a wonderful celebration once you get back to France” Thus, Shirou disappeared without a trace from their sights, leaving the the two Frenchman to themselves.  
“Hm, what a agreeable young man, although I certainly hope he would be one negotiating with me next time when I meet with them for the construction projects in Kyoto.” Pierre looked back at his partner in crime, only to find Jean pale and startled. “Jean, you looked like a phantom, what’s wrong?”  
“He knew our names,”Jean gazed at Pierre with a unbelievable tone. “He…. knew our last...name.”  
“Well, I mean, he might have seen the guest book entry, afterall, we were speaking in French.”  
“Yet, he knew who I am,” Jean grabbed Pierre’s shoulder and looked into his eyes directly, “that man knew my governorship appointment.”  
“Jean, people read newspaper, your appointment was a big news.” Pierre reassured his old friend there was nothing to worried about, “Your leadership as a lieutenant in the service is exemplary, just how many interviews you have given about it? He probably read it about your promotions. You are still a big deal in a way.”  
Jean, froze in place and looked dead straight into Pierre’s eyes and said the following very slowly.  
“He knows about Maria……….” Jean’s petrified eyes bewildered Pierre, Jean’s face expressionless, lips dried up and he was covering his face, repeating the same phrase with a different tone, “he knows about Maria.” Then the war hero gone into silence.  
“And?” Pierre snapped Jean out of the haze, “who is Maria, or rather, Jean don’t tell me you actual-”  
“Don’t be silly, my friend, I would never-” As the man replied hastily without hesitation.  
“Then, does Maria even anything to you?” Pierre stared at the speechless governor and continued his inquiry  
“Maria is my daughter.” Jean replied with a sigh.  
“Oh, don’t be silly, you only have one daughter, Noel. For heaven’s sake Jean, I would know, because I am her godfather----” Pierre snickered and rolled his eyes “I think the alcohol is really getting you tonight instead.”  
“No, before I came here, Julia and I went to the hospital for routine check-up, during the check-up, we discovered that she was pregnant with another baby girl, since I would be here for at least a year and going to be miss the delivery date, we decided to name the child before I arrived here.”  
Another moment of silence, but this time, a sense of dread encroaching both of them slowly, the music was no longer soothing but rather abruptive, the wine tasted like water, the food was stale, everything grinded to a halt.  
“So, Maria, it is.” Pierre broke the silence after hearing what his friend’s tale, “but that’s impossible, you were only in China for two days, how would he have known about it?”  
“I am not entirely sure,” the governor looking at his friend, “I am not sure at all..”  
With that the two remained voiceless throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

From away from the villa, the street vendors filled the outer cities, the streetlights decorated with festive ornaments. Even as it was approaching midnight, the carnival of crowd still cruise the streets. 

Away from the Main street populace, to the east of outer city, north of old town, south of railroad station, the shopping district. The area is noisy in the morning as the locals bartered with each other 

on goods; books, clothing, utensils, work tools. While busy at morning, at night it is a fairly quiet place, a few local eateries would always be opened throughout the night.  Though tonight, it has gotten 

bit more lively than usual, a tiny establishment facing the entrance of the old town had been opened since the noontime. The bar didn’t have many patrons. While the creaking floor panels, it was clean, 

the seating were well panned out. The jukebox, variance in volume, played different genre of songs. While the lighting was not the best, but with dim lit rooms and the atmosphere, it certainly created 

the mood. Here by the counter, a ever concentrated college freshman, was immersed in book. The reader, in his early 20’s, flipped through pages within minutes, only to went back three or four pages 

back after he realized the details his missed from reading too fast.

“Yo,are you still reading that crap?” Someone called out to him, he did not respond, then someone was pitching his cheeks,that was not just annoying, but quite distracting. That certainly disrupted 

realm, thus, he paused and looking the outside of realm of fiction, the pain was not going away by coming back to reality. And he knew who has been distracting him. The bartender in her uniform, 

black hair with white flower hair pin, looking down at him with a devilish smile. 

“Dude, I was at the best part!” the freshman looked at the bartender, while she glanced at him while rubbing hands on his face. He raised his arms and rolled his eyes, “now I gotta-rekafa…”

“Seriously, I don’t understand how smooth is your skin? Are you seriously just a girl that dressed up like a boy? Especially with those big pretty eyes of yours.” Jing Ke gave a gentle slap oh his cheeks, 

“come on, finish up cleaning… your stupid book can wait.”

“It is not a stupid book, ahhh forget it, you wouldn’t understand….” Gao face planted into the novel. “It is a blessed masterpiece, I am actually at where the Empire just had sent out the Nine Tail Assassin to-----”

Jing Ke, rolled her eyes and sighed as the young waiter got up from the counter, closed the novella,  and started to clean table while elongating the discussion about the fictional journey. While tuning 

out his fervent discourse, she attuned to the jukebox music and began to wipe the shot glass. To her, this troublesome book loving idiot, Gao Chang Gong, is quiet and solemn at times, but always a 

good kid with gentle heart. 

While trying to find a helper at the bar wasn’t the hard, not a lot of responds made it back to her. While she doesn’t own the place, Jing Ke liked to keep the place tidy as possible. So, when Gao came 

into the bar a while back and asked if she needed a hand with anything. At first, he came in with vibrant eyes, smooth skin, medium white hair in that silly checkered collared shirt with rolled up sleeves, 

newspaper boy cap. She almost mistaken him for a girl that was dressing as a boy, asking if the bar needed any help, Jing didn’t want to hire him, as she thought the “girl” couldn’t do anything with a 

slender figure and that pretty face in manual labor, so Jing told “her” what the bar is looking needs a male labor. That is when the “girl” said “she” was a guy after all. Jing lowered suspicions when Gao 

showed her the ID, thus Jing hired him anyways. Since the other responses were from local drunks trying to get free boozes, the kid seemed alright. Hard working, calm and collective, though  he acted 

too serious in front of the patron, Jing noticed when Gao immersed in books, he could have ranges of emotions. Nothing really fazed him unless she got physical with her own hands.

“---So, by the end of chapter, the Mongol Kings decided hold the martial arts competition against nine sects to see who is most befitting the Heaven Slayer.” Gao looked at her as if she had been

following the conversation, only to see her blank stares and concluded. “You weren’t listening at all.”

“Duh,”the bartender leaned forward and flicked Gao’s forehead, “no girl is ever going to notice you, if all you talk about is some stupid books about levitating swords people and war against nine-

headed lion. Geesh, look at you, scrawny, with girlish lavender eyes, fluffy hairs” She pitched Gao’s arm and sighed “What am I going to do with you? Aren’t you going to eat more?”

Gao pouted as Jing Ke’s lectures went on and on, while what she said was pretty overbearing, but it was all good intention from her. Though, the good intention can be sounding like a lecture, he endured it by tuning out. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Jing seemed pretty angry for being ignored.

“Ummmmm, yeah--- I will try to eat more and build up muscles.” He murmured away from her, entered the backroom as he was carrying empty bottles to the recycle bin.

“That isn’t what I have said!” Jing shook her head, broke out in attempted smile, as she finished cleaning up the counter, poured a glass of drink and swallowed. “College kids are these days are more 

into  movies and films, who could have thought there is twerp like him could be into reading.”  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just the street festival was heading towards the end as the midnight was approaching, the fireworks overshadowed the sound of what was coming over the bridge that connected the city together. A 

squadron of black armored vehicle was heading towards the Old Town, armed with twin-mini-130mm Single Cannon on the both rims, while raising the Concession region designated flags. With five 

forwarding sedans followed by the Heavy Cruising All Terrain Mobile Command equipped with radars, Infrared satellites, and packing BL 6 inch Mk XXII laser cannon  on top. In the rear, five mobile vans 

closely followed the mighty ATV with similar weapon setups.

Inside the giant mobile command center, a stoic man with mighty eyebrows stared at the monitor displays intensely. 

“Reconnaissances, report” he reconnected his earpieces, waiting silently as the reports started to come in

“Command, this is Gamma, there is no sighting of the package at B-14”

“What about Theta?”

“Negative, Vice-captain, there is no sighting of the package at B-15 either.”

Hijikata Toshizo, in his military uniform and cape with his katana and flintlock rifle to each of his sides, crossed his arms and sternly looking at the city layouts. For a minute, he pondered on how to 

engage a squad with extreme modern weaponry to enter the city without causing a crisis. The only way to resolve issue like this, is to divert the squad into smaller teams without causing any 

international crisis.

“Forget about B-20 areas, instead, narrowed down the focus to Sector B10. Specifically B-5 and B-6, do a carpet sweep, especially in the residential area. Since it came from by train, the handler didn’t 

pick up the package at the rendezvous point, engage sweep around the railroad station. The package couldn’t have gotten far, while it may blends in with the locals, and it is approaching midnight, the 

package would still be easy to be separated from the locals”

“Sir, regarding railroad station and shopping districts, in order for the main force to enter that sector, we need to go through the---” the operator interrupted Hijikata, while pulling up the map showing 

the only way into the station is through Main Street. 

“The festival-” the Vice Captain relaxed his arms and after pausing for a bit, continued, “once we get over to the other side, tell all members to switch into light transport and camouflage the command 

center, all sedan and van units are dispersed and continue patrolling areas in case the package is not in the B-Sector. We will be on foot after we disembark, carry only holdout weapons for all 

members.”

“Kintoki,” as Hijikata called forward a blonde man with spike hairs, as Kintoki stood in the shadows and has been smoking. “Any inputs on how to look for a living package?”

The biker, in his dragon tattooed outfits, flickered the lighter, walked out of shadow and looked at the map. “If you asked me, I could used a drink. How about a bar?”

Hijikata gave him the look, Kintoki snickered, “Fine, it looks like the surrounding areas shouldn’t take more than 20 minutes cycle with the bikes. Although it is near the railroad station, there could be 

more business are opening right now.”

“Then we just need to tighten the patrol cycle in least amount of noises, how about this, you take delta and do a major sweep and report to me about anything you find identifiable”

“That’s fine, but that district is so big, not to mention the bike squad could be attracting unwanted attentions-” Kintoki adjusted the sunglass for a bit.

“Fuma” Before Kintoki could finished, Hijikata called over the radio, “report to the main command vault, immediately. Take him with you, his skills should be enough back whatever you need for the this 

s weep”

Within minutes, the red head young man entered the room and stood in front the biker and Hijikata: “Reporting, Vice Captain..”

“So you are Fuma, huh.” Kintoki finished the last bit of his cigarette, threw the butt on the ground, and extinguished the remaining embers with his feet. “I heard you are some kind of prodigy in 

stealth.” He examined Fuma in details, nothing too extraordinary. The boy, in his late teens, dressed in traditional armory with a red scarf around his neck. The boy looking at Kintoki, a tall man with 

confidence in the slick black biker outfit with gold trim, felt bit of shy 

The two exchanged silent glances,but Kintoki snickered, “well whatever, I guess i will take you along for the ride. Let’s get going so I can cashed out at some local place for a drink.”

Before the two was about to leave the command room.  

“Take the droid with you,” Hijikata taped the Kintoki’s shoulder, “Central wanted to know the stats and effectiveness in combat.”

“Do I have to?” Kintoki tilted his head back at Vice Captain and with the annoyed tone, “i don’t trust those machines, especially the one Central built.”

Hijikata, at that moment, silent as ever and continued to tensely stared at Kintoki and said the following at slow:

“Take the prototype android with you, Central Research wanted to it that way.”

The two men shared a moment of awkwardness, but Kintoki back down without the sign of struggle. Although displeased by the situation, he assured Hijikata that he would take the android with him. 

“Fine, I will take the stupid robots, come on Fuma, let’s roll” with his back facing the Vice Captain, the biker waved his hands and continue to  ramble “tell command that don’t blame me if something 

happens to them. It is not like they couldn’t remake one within a day or something” And he strolled out of the room with Fuma into the docks.

As the groups arrived the end of bridge, the forward guard headed toward east while the rear guard disbursed toward west, the Behemoth (the mobile command as the team nicknamed it), sized in four 

and half tons and carrying capacity of 12x12 dimension, stopped at the bridge’s entrances. At the sides of the beast, opening ramps appeared and with it, the sound of loud engine revving up. Kintoki, 

with Fuma sitting behind him, cruised out the Behemoth in a retrograde motorbike. The bike, gilded in gold, with two enormous exhaust pipes pumping out thick black clouds, looked like it had been 

ready to go from the engine sound.

“Are you ready kid?” Kintoki has been adjusting the handles as he asked Fuma.

All Fuma did gave Kintoki the head nod, “Hold on tight, it may be a rough ride, who knows maybe we might finish early and call it a night?” Kintoki laughed as he started to gear up the engine, and 

within a flash, both of them gone. Leaving behind the smells of rubber tire and the pipe exhausts. At the same time, dozens of other motorbikes followed out from the ramp all clad in dark color with 

the operators in similar fashion, on top of the Behemoth, two pods have been launched and began to matching Kintoki’s speed and race off to the far end. 

“Turn off tracing signal for now, radio Beta team to meet me at the rendezvous point to begin the search, communicate with bridge control to shut off service during the meantime, keep me updated 

with Central messages. Don’t forget to camouflage the unit.” Hijikata readjusted his gloves as he began to head out from the command room..

“Should I tell A squad Captain to meet you up at the point as well?”

“Negative, radio her to encircle the city and monitor any potential package movement, this retrieval mission does not require combat prowess, if anything I will personally handle it!”

“Sir!”

With it, the demon vice captain exited off the Behemoth, in black cloaks with sword and rifle by his waist, along with his units, cladded in their dark and gloomy outfits , walked into festive crowd in unison. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Back at the bar, our bar helper just finished stacking crates of empty bottles,looking out from backroom windows. There were less people in the street, since it had past midnight already. The 

noises from the festive crowd began die down,most families had already returned home aside from the youth and single. Returning to the main hall, only two paterons, the two older gentlemen, 

remained in the bar. Jing Ke already shut off the neon lights when Gao was stacking the crates. As he returned to the front, Gao poured a glass of shot, and attempted to finished in a single gulp. He did 

managed to finish the drink although he knew about what is about to happen next.

“Ack,” that burning sensation still persisted even after he has been training to overcome the bitterness. “It still tasted like timber.” As Gao desperately tried to find a glass of water to rinse away the wood aftertaste. 

“That’s because you have no idea on how to drink,” Jing Ke emerged from the backroom, it looked like she had just locked the storage, with the storage key in her hand. She swirled it around and 

tossed the key ring under the counter, “Let me guess, your tongue felt all that bitterness? Never let your tip of your tongue tastes anything, or else you are gonna feel every bit of that.” She took a shot 

immediately and made a sign of relief, “that’s the good stuff, better luck next time, twerp.”

With that Jing walked over toward the jukebox and unplugged the cord, the music stopped as she talked to remaining pateron:”sorry fellas, would love you to stay, but the landlords are coming in the 

morning for inspections, need to closing up shop early.”

“Yeah, Yeah, we heard ya,” the two men, looked like their peaceful evening were interrupted by this unpleasant announcement, got up and exited out bar in a grudging tone, and slammed the bar 

entrance while at it.  Gao, while at the counter, returned to his novel and began with the new chapter again. He returned to his stoic state, where merging into the world of swordsmen and devils once 

more. Just as about the door was about the closed by itself, a quick shadow entered the bar, without trying to alert the two. Yet, Jing Ke sensed someone had came back into bar, rolled her eyes and 

without looking back. 

“Hey didn’t I tell you guys we are closing? Seriously do you people not listen, I swear to God, if I want your damn money, I would have-” Jing Ke turned around as she finished wiping the table and was

startled. The two guys didn’t come back, a young lady in pink cloak, brown hair, with glasses, while in skirts but not the in traditional sense. The girl was standing behind her and just stared at Jing Ke. 

The two girls exchanged stares and shared a moment of silence

“I am sorry, we are about to be closed…..”

Nothing, no response, the girl in pink just looked confused and dazzled by Jing ke’s way of speech. As if she didn’t understand what Jing Ke just had said, instead she frantically looked around the room, as if trying to look for something

Jing Ke, also bewildered, by the girl in pink’s action, walked slowly towards Gao only to find him to be immersed in the novel world once more. Thus, she raised her hand and about to slap him silly 

from behind, only to find this time Gao has already noticed her movement.

“I saw your hand, dude.” Gao turned around and looked at Jing Ke with a smug face, I can still be aware on what is going on.”   


“Oh yeah, tell me since when you have noticed her standing in the middle of room?”

“Ummmmmmm..” Gao, who was also startled by the fact there was someone in the bar room. Truth to be told, he wasn’t paying to any attention at all. 

“Don’t ummmm me, go ask her if she needs help with anything.” Jing Ke poked his cheeks “maybe she found me to be terrifying. Come on, get a move on before I actually kick your ass.”

Thus, Gao stood up and started walking towards girl in pink, at a glance, she appeared to be in more of modern fashion. From bottom to top,  pair of white stockings, with purple hue long skirts, as 

Gao was walking to her, she pulled down her cloak hood, revealing long brown straight hair. While holding a notebook-like items, she has always been examining Gao as well, as soon as Gao got closer 

to her, she took steps back, that gave off hints of fear and shyness. He decided to stop in just the girl wouldn’t fall from the floor with her sandals. 

Before he could opened his mouth to ask, she yelled at him, that was something caught him off guard, not because contents of she has said, but how she said in  _ Japanese _ . Gao surprised by this turn of 

event, looked back at Jing Ke with stoic face without saying anything. Raising his arms like a signing of giving up. At the same time, Jing Ke face planted on the counter and let out a big screech. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh……...Great, now we have to deal with this at closing!!!!!!!!!!!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what did I started, blame lostbelt 3, I guess  
> Maybe I will write more, I dunno
> 
> :/


End file.
